flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Faerbaron Falls
The Wahda guild members got down into the dwarf mines of Arlo-Kun. They regrouped and filled the tabaxi leaders in on what had happened above ground. The dwarves offered them a place to rest and they took them up on he offer, but many of them did not sleep well. Kinetto dreamed of the night her parents died. In he dream she saw baby lazuly frozen in crystal inside a barrel next to her parent's overturned caravan. Kinetto rolled the barrel down the hill to escape before waking. Warren dreamed he was a child again, coming home from playing in the woods. He saw his father trying to get into his home. When warren got closer he saw his father had gotten in. His father held up his mother's decapitated head to him and Warren went berserk. Tarthurac and Nyanta shared a dream. They dreamt that they were in Thal'Thaxia. At the forgotten city of Thaze, where those who catch the dragon plague are sent. The massive castle at the center of the city loomed above them. Nyanta and Tarthurac approached the city and found themselves at one of the entrances to the castle. When they approached they were separated. Nyanta dreamt that Shirrogoth stood before him, holding a dead Lazuli. Tarthurac dreamt his uncle stood before him, holding a dead child. When everyone awoke, Tarthurac had to hold Warren down to calm him down. The party spoke to the dwarves about the dreams and the dwarves said they were caused by the dendritic crystal that had grown in the mines over their 300 year absence. The dwarves said they suspected the crystal's source was somewhere in the mountains, most likely near NewTown. With the Githyanki seemingly gone, Tarthurac, Kinetto, Nyanta and Warren decided to go back to Alfenheim while Prize and Blazej stayed to help study the crystal. Meanwhile, while the mian party had been resting in the mines, Alfenheim was having a time of its own. The Githyanki Cruiser appeared over Alfenheim and began to bombard the city. 'Yugo and Whirl sounded the alarm and they began to fire on the Githyanki ship to no avail. Aboard Faerbaron, Selena, Ephraim and Ikki deliberated whether to help or not. Miss Spicer flew to the castle and suggested Faerbaron ram the Githyanki ship with the castle. Selena agreed and Ikki began to maneuver the castle to smash the Githyanki. ''Sabah meanwhile went to the underground black market and raised the underground to fight back. They got four balistae and alchemists fire ready to fight back. Dartak lead the balistae and lined them along the coastline so they could fire on the Githyanki ship if Faerbaron could successfully push it downward. As Faerbaron moved to strike, the Githyanki began their own counter maneuvers. Faerbaron managed to partially ram the Githyanki ship, causing moderate hull damage. As the two flying strongholds raced upward into the sky, each one trying to get higher than the other, the Githyanki had the more maneuverable vehicle and they managed to position themselves over Faerbaron. They began to rain shells onto the castle and Selena had had enough. She and Ephraim rode her broom right into the enemy ship. The pair of them fought the Githyanki briefly, but after Selena failed to stun most of the enemy troops, Ephraim was stabbed by one of the Githyanki knights. The knight ripped the sword out of his chest spraying Selena with blood and killing Ephraim. Selena ran for it, leaving Ephraim's body behind. As she fled several Githyanki chased her and they began boarding Faerbaron. Ikki, Selena and Miss Spicer made their final stand in the engine room. But Ikki knew the castle wouldn't stand. Ikki set the castle to crash in the water as far from shore as possible to avoid a meteoric impact that would destroy the city of Alfenheim. But to do so, he would need to defend the engine until he could remove the crystal and still give the one minute autopilot enough time to get clear of the city. Miss Spicer and Selena were wounded after the first wave of Githyanki and they both fled on their brooms. Ikki and Disarray, Selena's Imp familiar fought another wave of enemy Githyanki, and things were looking grim for him when Yunab, Dartak's mount showed up, grabbed the enemy knight and dragged her off the edge of the castle with himself. The Githyanki plane shifted to safety and Yunab fell to the ocean below, destroying his physical form. Ikki waited as long as he could, but when more Githyanki began to approach he had no more time. He pulled the starburst crystal from the engine and ran. He waited till the opportune moment and jumped form the castle. Selena swept by on her broom and picked him up.' The castle crashed down into the waves, causing more structural damage than was already there, and marking the midway point of the battle of Alfenheim Bay, and the defeat of Faerbaron.